The toothbrush is a tool for cleaning the teeth and gums having a cluster of bristles secured to one end of a handle to facilitate the cleansing of hard-to-reach areas of the mouth. Toothbrushes are available with different bristle textures, sizes and forms. Some toothbrushes even have motors that vibrate or rotate their bristles to make brushing easier and more effective.
Dentists recommend that everyone brush their teeth after meals to prevent tooth decay. Toothpaste is usually applied to the bristles of the toothbrush prior to brushing though, in reality, all that is required is water. Generally, teeth and gums are thoroughly brushed in a matter of minutes. Afterward, the toothbrush is suspended above a bathroom sink where it is permitted to air dry for hours or days. Nothing is usually done to limit the spread of germs to the toothbrush as it awaits its next use.
The use of a sink and toilet in a bathroom tends to produce germ-carrying droplets that can travel many feet through the air. Not only do these droplets fall on the floor, countertops, and cabinetry in a bathroom, but they also hit uncovered toothbrushes. Of course, the spread of germs to toothbrushes can cause severe illnesses and even death. A need, therefore, exists for a convenient tool that covers a toothbrush between uses.